1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a memory module.
2. Related Art
Memory modules applied to computers, servers, and workstations may include various parts and a number of memory chips which are placed on printed circuit boards. In recent years, research has been performed on memory modules using a phase change memory. As a new memory which may be capable of replacing a NOR flash memory, the phase change memory may be rewritable without deleting/erasing previously written/programmed/stored data. A write speed of the phase change memory may be about thirty times faster than that of a conventional flash memory. Further, the phase change memory may be advantageous in terms of performance, stability, and cost as compared with the NOR flash memory.